


First Meeting

by PJOwriter



Series: Joly week [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Joly week, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Joly week day 1. First meeting.
Relationships: Joly & Bossuet Laigle
Series: Joly week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	First Meeting

Joly leaned heavily on his cane as he walked across campus, looking carefully down at the ground to avoid the patches of ice that covered the ground. It was terribly cold out, and his bad knee didn't much like the cold. Well, he didn't like the cold, in general, really.

He glanced up to see a man walking briskly in his direction. The man was tall, and he took long strides. He wore a jacket that Joly did not think looked warm enough at all, and an extremely fluffy hat. He looked down at his watch and broke into a run. Just as the man was passing Joly, he stepped on a patch of ice and his feet went out from under him. He fell flat, and took Joly down with him. 

He sprang to his feet, looking embarrassed and apologetic, and held out a hand to help Joly up. "I'm terribly sorry," he said. "Are you alright?" 

Joly retrieved his cane, took the man's hand, and pulled himself slowly to his feet. "I'm alright" he said. "But you really shouldn't be running, you know, especially in bad weather. Why were you running anyway?"

The man smiled slightly. Joly thought he had kind eyes. "I'm going to be late for class." He glanced down at his watch. "Or, rather, I am late for class. I must be going, if you're alright."

But Joly had noticed something. "No, you won't! Your chin is bleeding! And your hand!"

The man looked surprised at Joly's concern. "They're only small cuts, they'll be fine. Happens all the time. I'm rather clumsy."

"Nonsense" Joly said. "I have bandaids, and disinfectant. The sidewalk is quite dirty, you know." He waved his hand toward a nearby bench. "Sit." 

The man raised an eyebrow, but did so, as Joly sat beside him and pulled his first aid kit from his bag. 

"What is your name?" The man asked, "and do you carry that everywhere you go?" 

Joly disinfected the cut on the man's hand. "Mathieu Joly. And, yes, I do. I like to be prepared. What's your name?" 

The man smiled brightly. "Charles Lesgle. But my friends call me Bossuet. Thank you for patching me up, and I'm sorry again that I ran into you." 

"Its quite alright" Joly said. "But do be more careful in the future. Next time, you might sprain your ankle, or get a concussion, or…" 

"I'll try" Lesgle said. "I do wonder whether its even worth it to go to class, now." 

"I think you'd better," Joly said. 

Lesgle nodded. "You're probably right. Perhaps I'll see you again, sometime." 

"Some of my friends and I are having a meeting tonight in the cafe Musain" Joly said, "if we're not all snowed in by then." He glanced at the sky. "It may snow any minute."

Lesgle grinned. "You're from that activist group, The Friends of the ABC, aren't you? I've seen the fliers, and I've been planning on attending a meeting and seeing what its all about. I'll be there tonight. Now I really must go."

As Joly watched him walk away, he had a feeling that they would become great friends.


End file.
